Just one date
by Kt98xo
Summary: Rosalie's opinion of Emmett was based on what people said about him and it never changed until one faithful day.. LEMONS in future chapters. pg-14 just to be safe. All human.
1. Chapter 1

He was one of the biggest players i had ever known but i still wanted him to want me. Everyone said he was a jerk but i don't see it. By the way my name is Rosalie Hale and the object of my affection was none other than Emmett Cullen. He's the quarterback of the football team and he's 6 feet of pure gorgeousness. Now that we've got that out of the way let me tell you a little bit about my self. Well you already know my name so lets skip that but anyway..I happen to be the captain of the volleyball team and head of the cheer leading squad. I also love to sing and dance they are two of my biggest hobbies.I also have golden blonde hair and violet eyes. Must guys are only attracted to me before they actually get to know me because well my boobs aren't exactly small by any means and my best friends always compliments on my figure. I'm skinny but curvy in all the right back to Emmett. He's the kind of guy that will go through girls like they were Kleenex and everyone thinks he's a jerk but i don't see him that way i never could. I've always sort of had a crush on him but would never go for it. I may look confident on the outside but on the inside I'm definitely not. But then again i have a reputation to keep up with. I'm the only girl on the cheer leading squad that's not a slut but if people saw me and Emmett they'd think i was. I kept thinking that way until one faithful day. He was walking towards my locker i didn't think anything of it because my locker just happened to be the one right next to his.

"Hey Rosalie."

"Hi, Emmett." i said turning my attention to getting my biology and English books out of my locker.

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure I guess."

"Would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?"

"Umm.. I don't know Emmett."

" Come on please Rose just one date."

" I'll think about."

Later on that night as I was getting ready for bed i heard my phone buzz. Who the hell is texting me at this hour... It was Emmett.

Em:*Heyy*

R: *Hey*

Em: *so did you think about it?*

God he's persistent I thought as i responded.

R: *actually i did*

Em: *so whats your answer?*

R: * I'll give you a shot* I cant believe I'm actually doing this.

Em: *thank you Rose. I promise you wont regret it.*

R: * You better be worth it pretty boy*

Em: * I will be. Goodnight beautiful*

R:* night.*

Next day

Emmett's POV:

It's so close to Friday and I'm actually getting kind of nervous. Yes me Emmett Cullen nervous. Rosalie is a really special girl. Now i just gotta talk to her older brother Jasper who just so happens to be my best friend to see if hes okay with it. Lord help me if he's not.

" Hey Man"

" Hey dude what's up?"

" Not much, listen can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

" It's about your sister."

" What about her?"

" Would you be alright with it if i asked her out on a date?"

" I don't know man. She's my little sister. You can't just treat the way you treat other girls."

" I won't, I promise."

" Good cause if you do you've got major ass whopping coming your way."

Rosalie POV:

Wow. It's Friday night already and i have two hours until Emmett picks me up for our date. Since it's a warm night but we were going out to dinner I decided on a pair of super skinny jeans ,a dressy top, black heels and I'll just take a jacket with me. I curled my hair and put on my makeup and by the time i was ready it was 6:50 Emmett would be here in ten minutes. 5 minutes later i saw his massive jeep pull up outside my house and i heard a knock at the door.

" Come in Emmett." i heard my mom say. "Rosalie! Emmett's here." She called up to me.

" Be down in a second!" i yelled back. Well here i go i thought as i made my way down our huge staircase.

"Hi Emmett."

"Hey Rose. Ready to go?" There was something different about his voice.. wait a second is he nervous? No way Emmett Cullen master of flirting and picking up chicks nervous? I couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Bye mom I'll be home by twelve."

"Okay dear. Have a nice time you two."

" We will." i said as i closed the front door behind me.

He helped me climb up into the jeep and then he jogged over to his side and we were on our way.

" So where are we going?"

" It's a surprise."

" I like surprises."

" Ok we're here."

" Emmett this place looks pretty expensive."

" That's cause it is I want to give you the best date ever and it starts here."

" Okay."

This place is even more beautiful on the inside then it is on the outside. Gold, red and black were everywhere. Emmett's really is trying to make a good impression on me and so far hes doing a good job. We gave the waiter our orders and started talking.

" Wanna play twenty questions?" i asked breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"Sure." he replied

" Okay. I'll start. Favorite movie?"

" Hmm.. that's a hard one but I'd have to say the old Nightmare on Elm Street movies."

" Nice. They're really good."

" Yea. Ok Favorite book?"

" Probably the Harry potter books."

" Never would have guessed."

" They're really good. Ok umm.. favorite food?"

" Meat lovers pizza."

" Oh my god yes. It's so good."

" I know right. Ok favorite movie?"

" The Shawshank Redemption or Mean Girls"

" Nice. I've never seen it but maybe i should watch it. Not Mean Girls but the other one."

" Yea you should, i think you'd like it. Ok favorite color?"

" Blue."

The waiter came with our food and we ate and then talked some more and it turns out that we have more in common than I thought. We got the check and the we went to the movies. After that he took me home.

" We should do this again."

" Yea we should" i agreed as i opened my door.

" Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight."

He waited until i was inside and then he drove away. That was definitely the best date ever and I couldn't wait for the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV:

The weekend flew by and it was Monday again. Which meant back to school but on the brighter side it means back to Emmett. After a weekend full of non-stop texting you get to know a person and now we're no where close to strangers. God i can't wait to see him. I got dressed in my cheer leading uniform,(Btw the uniform is just gonna be the one the cheerios wear in Glee.) then i put on my makeup and put my hair up in a ponytail and tied my ribbon around it. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag and I was ready to go.

" We're taking my car." I said to my brother Jasper.

" Fine but I'm driving."

"Hell no. It's my car I'm driving."

"Fine. Let's go."

"Bye mom." We both yelled as we headed out the door.

We got to school and I saw Emmett pull into the parking lot and stand up by his Jeep like he was waiting for something. Then i realized that something he was waiting for is me. So I headed towards his Jeep since Jasper was already occupied with Alice.

" Hey Emmett."

" Hey Rose"

" I've been thinking about what you said the other night and.."

" I get it you dont want to go out again do you?"

" Of course I do."

"Really?"

"Yea. I was just gonna ask when the next time was gonna be."

" How bout Thursday night since we've got Friday off?"

" Sounds good."

"Perfect."

Then the bell rung. I had Biology this period and I really didn't want to go.

" What class do you have now?" I asked breaking the silence as we were walking towards the school.

" English."

" I've got Biology."

" Wanna walk there together?"

" Sure."

School flew by pretty quickly and then it was time to go home.

" Ready to go?" Jasper asked me.

" Yes."

" Do you mind if Alice comes with us? We've got an English project to work on and she's coming over to finish it."

" No i don't mind."

" Great."

When i got home i decided to do my homework so my night was free to do what i wanted. About 15 minutes after I finished my homework my phone rang. I rushed to check the caller I.D it was exactly who I wanted it to be.

" Hello."

" Hey beautiful."

" Hi Emmett."

" What's up?"

" Not much just finished up some homework. How bout you?"

" Not much."

"Cool. Can I ask you something?"

" Anything you want."

" Where are we going for our date?"

" Dancing at that new teen club downtown. Is that alright with you?"

" That's perfect."

" Great. Well I see you then beautiful."

" K. Bye."

After that we texted all night. I was getting more and more nervous about our date. This is headed in a good direction I know it. I just hope the feeling I'm getting is a good one.

I will be uploading more chapters in the next couple weeks. Please leave a review telling me what you think (:


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie POV:

The week had gone by fairly fast and Thursday night was here. I was super nervous.I was more nervous about this our second date then i was about our first date. I had no idea what to wear. I needed help so i called my fashion guru of a best friend Alice.

"Hey Rose whats up?"

" I need your help"

" With what?"

" I can't decide what to wear on my date tonight."

" Oooh another date with Emmett huh? Give me five minutes and I'll be right over."

Five minutes passed and i heard a knock at the door. I rushed downstairs to open it.

"Thank god. My date is in a hour and i don't know what to wear."

"Where are you going."

"Dinner and dancing."

" Why don't you wear that strapless red flowy dress that ends above your knees and flats."

" Perfect. Thank you Alice you're a life saver."

" I try."

I put on the dress, did my makeup and straightened my hair. By the time i was done it was 7:25. Emmett would be here at 7:30. I rushed to put on my flats and grabbed my jacket. Then I heard a knock at the door. I rushed down stairs composed myself then opened the door.

" Hey Emmett."

" Hey Rose. Wow you look beautiful, as always."

" Why thank you."

" Ready to go?"

" Yea. Just let me grab my phone."

"Okay."

" Alright let's go."

He helped into his Jeep and we we're on are way to the restaurant for dinner. We talked, ate and payed for the bill then we drove to the Teen King downtown.

" Ok, we're here."

" Wow, this place looks so cool."

" Come on lets go in."

"Kay."

" You wanna dance Rose?"

" Sure."

So we danced for a couple of hours and by the time he pulled up in my driveway i was exhausted.

" Thank you for tonight."

" No problem."

I was about to get put of his Jeep when he stopped me.

" Rose can ask you something?"

" Sure."

" Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

" I'll think about it." I said with a wink as I kissed him on the cheek and got out of the Jeep and made my way into my house.

Please leave a review to tell me what you think and I will be posting more chapters(:


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett POV:

My alarm went off at 7am. Oh great Monday morning i thought as I rolled out of bed. I went to the kitchen got some breakfast then rushed back up stairs. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put on my shoes. I grabbed my jacket, keys and back pack and I was out the door.

" Bye Mom. Bye Dad." I yelled before I closed the door behind me.

The anticipation of Rose's answer to my questions was killing me. Why couldn't she just say yes or no like a normal person? But then again Rosalie was different then everyone else, she was special. She wasn't like all the other girls at our school. She wasn't fake, stuck up or slutty. She was real. I pulled into the parking lot and waited in my Jeep until I saw her car pull in. Then I texted her.

Em: * Heyy gorgeous"

R: * Hey cutie."

Em: * Come over to my Jeep."

R: * K. Give me a second.*

Em: * k*

Then I saw her walking towards my jeep and might I say she looks amazing in that cheer leading uniform of hers. Then she opened the passenger door and got in.

" Hey baby girl."

" Hey."

" Look I need you to be clear on something."

" Okay what is it?"

" Your answer to the question I asked on our date Thursday night."

But instead of forming words and answer she did something i did not expect. She leaned over and kissed me. Not just a peck but a lingering I like you and I want you kind of kiss.

" Does that answer your question?"

" So that's a yes. Right?"

" Of course it's a yes."

" Perfect."

After that we just made out in my Jeep until the bell rang and I knew that Rose wasn't in any of my courses today. Boy this was gonna be a long day.

Rosalie POV:

As soon as i got into homeroom Alice would not stop asking me questions.

" So what happened?!"

" Jeez Ali lower your voice a bit."

" Sorry. So what did Emmett ask you?"

" He asked me to be his girlfriend." After I said that she gasped.

" What's wrong?"

" I just cant believe it. So wait what did you say?"

" I said yes."

" Oh my gosh Yay! You two are perfect for each other."

" I sure hope so."

" You guys are gonna be just fine. I can see he's really putting and effort in for you Rose he really wants this to work.

I really want this to work out too. More than anyone could ever know. Then the bell rang and i was off to gym class. The morning went pretty fast and then it was lunch time. I went to my locker to put my books away and found Emmett there waiting for me.

"Hey Em."

" Hey baby."

" What are you doing for lunch?"

" I was hoping to spend lunch hour with you and take you somewhere."

" Okay where are we going?"

'"Anywhere you want."

"Let's go to McDonald's!"

" Okay lets go."

So we drove to McDonald's and got our food. Then we ate it in Emmett's Jeep then we drove back to school.

" We still have 15 minutes. What do you wanna do?"

" I've got an idea." With that said I leaned over and kissed him and before i knew it we were in an all out make out with roaming hands to keep up with the typical make out cliche.

" I heard the bell."

" Screw the bell." He said as he moved to my neck.

" Emmett come on we have to get to class." I said grabbing my backpack.

" Fine."

God how I wish we could've stayed there for the rest of the day but I knew we couldn't without getting in trouble. But the weekend would be here soon enough and we could spend all day and all night with each other. God I can't wait for that.

Please leave a review to tell me what you think(: I will be posting more chapters. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett POV:

Thank god its Friday. I dont think I'd be able to make it one more day. The week went by way to slow. But tonight was gonna be great as long as Rose agrees. Now I just had to find her so I headed towards our lockers.I had a feeling she would be there and as it turns out I was correct. She was putting her books into her locker when i went up to her.

" Hey baby girl."

"Oh hey Em."

" Got any plans for tonight?"

" Not that I know of."

" Great."

"Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place and watch some movies or something. My folks are out of town for the weekend so they won't be disturbing us. But only if you want to."

"Okay what time should I come over?"

" Well I have football practice after school and i won't be home until around 5:30 or 6:00 so come over around 7."

*Bell rings*

" Okay I'll see you at lunch?"

" For sure." I said as leaned down and kissed her before we went to homeroom.

Rosalie POV:

Biology was super boring. Ms. Bernstein couldn't even make roller coasters sound exciting if she tried. But as it turns out we have a new student.

" Hello Dear." said as she smiled at the poor kid that got stuck in this class.

" Hi."

"What's your name dear?"

" Matt."

" Okay. Well dear you can't take a seat in the empty desk next to Rosalie ." She said as she pointed directly at me.

" Alright."

The kid sat down and looked at me. I gave him a small smile and turned back to the board but he kept staring at me.

" Is there something wrong ?" I whispered to him

" No your just really pretty."

" Oh... Thanks." I said turning back to the board.

Thank god class was just about over and then I had two hours of gym class. But after that I would see Emmett. So I should be able to make it to lunch.

Emmett POV:

The morning went by pretty fast and then it was lunch time. I headed towards my locker and saw Rose putting books back into hers. I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist and she jumped.

" Relax baby it's just me."

" Oh. Sorry its just I wasn't expecting it."

" So what are we doing for lunch?" I asked as I picked up the book she dropped.

" I brought my lunch so wanna go to the cafeteria?"

" Sure."

" Hey guys." I said as we sat at the table where Alice and jasper were eating their lunches.

" Hey." They both said.

" Who's that kid over there?"

" I've never seen him before."

" Me neither."

"Oh that's Matt." Rosalie spoke up.

" How do you know him?"

" He's in my Biology class."

" How come I've never seen him before."

" He's new."

" Oh."

We ate our food and Rose and I went back to our lockers.

" So have you talked to that Matt guy?"

" Yea a little bit."

" What did you guys talk about?"

" Stuff."

" Like what?"

" Just stuff."

" Alright."

Then the bell rang and she leaned up to kiss me before we went to class.

"I'll see you tonight babe."

" Kay."

Their date will be in the next chapter I post. Please leave a review to let me know what you think(:


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie POV:

When I got home I jumped in the shower and then I did my hair and makeup and got ready. I decided on something casual since we were only watching movies and by the time I was done getting ready it was 6:30. Only a half an hour until I got to see Emmett. I was actually so excited and since I felt more comfortable with him I wasn't nervous at all. I decided to watch a little t.v. until about 6:50 and then I got in my car and drove to Emmett's place. He must of known it was me because when he opened the door dear lord he was shirtless. I had to fight myself not jump him right then and there.

"Hey baby girl."

" Hey."

" Come in."

" Do you always answer the door shirtless?"

" No but I made an exception just for you." He said as he walked closer to me. I couldn't help but stare at him. "Like what you see." He teased as he stopped right in front of me.

" As a matter of fact I do" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned down to kiss me. It was a short peck and i groaned when he pulled away.

" Emmett."

"What?" He asked all innocent.

" Get back over here." I said as I sat on the couch.

" Alright."

When he sat on the couch I crawled onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything in me. His tongue traced my lips and I granted him entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance and of course his won over. I felt his hands fiddling with the end of my skirt before they went under and I pulled away from him.

" Whats wrong Rose."

" Your hands."

" What about them?"

" Emmett we're just not there yet. Please have patience babe ok?"

" Okay."

Then we turned on the movie and we watched it for a little bit and then it just became background noise as we started to make out again. God he was so good at this. But I knew I wasn't ready to go all the way with him just yet. But god he was making it so hard to stay under control.

Emmett POV:

Being with Rosalie felt amazing. She was like no other girl I'd ever been with before. She was the only girl I had interest of actually getting to know ever. She was special and if she wanted me to wait until she was ready I'd wait forever. I knew this meant a lot to her and it meant a lot to me. This isn't just another fling to me this is something I wanted to be long-term. It was around 12:30 when I noticed Rose was looking sleepy.

" Baby come on lets get to bed."

" Kay." She said sleepily.

I brought her into my room and she layed on my bed.

" Want something to sleep in?"

" please."

I handed one of my jerseys that I was supposed to give someone at our final game last year and i broke up with the chick I gave it to so she gave it back. Rose went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out I nearly dropped to my knees. She looked so hot. The jersey stopped just above her knees and god did she look good in red.

" Like what you see?" she teased me like I did to her earlier.

" Damn baby you look good."

" Thank you." She said quietly.

" Well you can take my bed and i'll be in the guest room if you need anything."

" No wait... I want you to stay with me."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" Okay."

We crawled underneath the sheets and I wrapped my arm around her as she cuddled into me. This was a perfect end to a perfect night with a perfect girl.

Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I will be posting more chapters:)


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie POV:

Ugghh Monday morning. God how I wish this was Saturday or Sunday so I could spend all day in my bed. But on the bright side I get to see Emmett! Our date was amazing and waking up to him on a Saturday morning was even better. After i finally managed to drag myself out of bed I ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth slipped on my cheer leading uniform on and did my hair. Then I did my makeup, put my shoes on and grabbed my bag, keys and iPhone and went downstairs.

" You ready to go?" I asked Jasper.

" Yea just let me grab my sweater."

" Okay."

We grabbed our sweaters and headed out the door. We drove the school and I was surprised to see that Emmett wasn't at school yet.

" Do you think it's weird Emmett's not here yet?"

" He's probably slept in."

" Probably."

I waited and waited and then I heard the bell ring so I went inside and went to my locker to collect my books. I had Triple Math and two periods of Biology today oh joy. I grabbed my books and headed to homeroom. The bell rang and I headed to math. The morning flew by and now it was lunch time with no sign of Emmett. I headed to the cafeteria and sat with Alice and Jasper.

" Hey guys."

" Hey sis."

" Hey Rose."

" Still no Emmett?"

" Looks like it." I said as I sat down. We chatted and ate our lunch and before we knew it the bell rang for class.

" Great I've got Biology."

"We've got English." Alice said.

"Wanna trade?" I said jokingly.

"Umm..No thanks." Alice laughed.

"Bye guys."

" Bye." they said in unison as usual.

I walked into the Biology room and took my usual spot. Then walked in and announced that we would be doing a major project and we would be in groups of two and that she was picking the partners. Oh joy. She got about half way down her list when..

" Okay Alex and Simon"

" Mike and Sam."

" Anna and Tyler."

" Rosalie and Matt." Over anyone she could have put me with she picked the new kid. Wow. This was going to be awkward. We got into our groups and started to chose our topics for the presentations.

" Hi Rosalie."

" Hi Matt."

" So what were you thinking for the topic of our presentation?"

We talked a bit more and decided on a topic and that's when he started to flirt with me and obviously I didn't flirt back but he wouldn't give it a rest.

" We should go out some time."

" I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

" Break up with him."

" Why the hell would I do that?"

" Cause I can treat you better then he ever could."

" Thanks for the offer. But I'm not breaking up with Emmett especially not for you."

" You'll come around. They always do."

" Well I don't know who 'they' are but I'm not one of them." Then the bell rang signalling home time thank god. I walked out of that classroom so fast I'm not even sure anyone else was up out of their seat. I found Jasper and we got in my car and drove home. When we got home I went straight to my room and called Emmett.

"Hello?"

" Hey cutie"

" Hey Baby girl."

" How come you weren't in school today?"

" Sick."

" Aww poor baby."

" It would be a whole lot better if you were here."

" Well i don't wanna get sick so your out of luck mister."

" You couldn't come over if you wanted to moms got me on strict bed rest with no visitors until tomorrow.'

"Well I guess you'll just have to keep yourself occupied."

" Anything interesting happen in school today?"

" No not really." I said as I contemplated telling him what happened with Matt but I took care of it so I decided not to tell him.

" Oh I see."

" Well I should go I'll see you tomorrow kay?

" Kay baby."

" Bye."

"Bye."

We spent the rest of the day and night texting each other and I was so glad he was coming back to school tomorrow so if Tyler decided he wasn't done with me yet at least Emmett would be there.

Emmett POV:

7 am already? God I did not want to get up and I definitely didn't want to go to school but at least I get to see Rose today. I dragged myself out of bed got some breakfast, got dressed, brushed my teeth and went back downstairs. I grabbed my Letterman Jacket and got my school bag.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." I yelled as I walked out the door.

I pulled into the school parking lot and waited for Rosalie. I saw her car pull in and waited for her to notice my Jeep. She got her bag out of her car and then I saw her heading towards my Jeep. I got out and leaned against the side. When she reached me she wrapped her arms around my neck and mine naturally went around her waist. She looked at me as we stared into each others eyes and then she leaned up to kiss me. Not just a peck but a kiss that seemed like she was trying to tell me how much she missed me. When we both pulled away we leaned our foreheads together.

" I missed you yesterday." She admitted.

" I missed you to baby girl."

" I looked at my schedule and as it turns out your in most of my classes today."

" That sounds perfect."

" Come on let's go inside and grab our books."

"Okay."

We got inside and headed towards our lockers. I had a pretty decent day in terms of subjects but since Rose was gonna be in most of my classes it was even better. We grabbed our books and then the bell rang so we headed to homeroom. Then I met up with Rose and we walked to Math. The morning went by pretty fast and now it was lunchtime. I walked towards mine and Rose's lockers were and when I got there I saw something I didn't expect. I saw Rose to talking to that new kid what was him name Mark? Mike? no that's not it well anyway his name's not important. But when he saw walking towards them he backed off and walked away. Rose was putting books back into her locker when I reached her.

" What was that about?"

" What was what about?"

"You talking to that new kid."

" We got partnered up for a project in Biology and he asked me to come over to his house to work on it tonight."

" And what did you say."

" I said yes."

"Oh."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Cause your my girlfriend and he's a guy and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Emmett nothing is going to happen ok. You just have trust me."

"I trust you it's him I don't trust."

" Just drop it okay. I'm going over there and that's that."

"Fine. So what are we doing for lunch?"

" McDonald"s?"

"Sure."

After we ate we went back to school and the rest of the day went by pretty fast and then I got in my Jeep and drove home. I didn't like that Rosalie was going to that guys house but I couldn't say anything else about it because she was already pissed at me. But I swear to god if he so much as lays one single finger or tries to make a move on her I'll make sure he never moves again.

Rosalie POV:

it was around 7:00 when I got to Matt's house. I knocked on the door and he answered.

" Hey Rosalie." He greeted.

" Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

We chatted for a bit longer then got to work on our project we got in done in a couple hours. It was pretty good if I do say so myself.

" Well this should get us at least a 90%."

" Yea." I agreed. " Well I should get going."

"Wait before you go can I give you something?"

"Umm.. yea sure I guess." I was not expecting what he did next. He leaned over and kissed me and I mean full on the lips. I pushed him away.

" I really have to get going see you at school." I rushed out of the living room and slammed the door when I left. I felt a mixture of anger, disgust and guilt for not listening to Emmett. I couldn't tell him what happened but what if he finds out from someone else and I didn't tell him then he would be mad at me. Oh god I don't know what to do. As soon as I got home I rushed up to my room and called Emmett. Two rings went through and he answered...

"Hello?"

"Hey cutie."

"Hey baby."

"Whats up?"

"Lying in my bed. How bout you?"

"I just got home."

" Oh right. How'd your project go?"

" We got it finished."

" That's great. But you don't sound to happy is there something wrong?"

" No." My voice cracked.

"Rose I know when your lying to me. Did that little creep do anything to you?"

"Well he.." I trailed off."

"He what?!"

"He kissed me."

"He did what?! I'm gonna kill him tomorrow."

"Emmett please don't hurt him. He's just a stupid guy. He's not worth it."

"He may not be worth it but you are."

"Emmett please.."

"No tomorrow he's getting what he deserves." Oh god why did I have to tell him. He's gonna kill Matt even though he does kinda deserve it but still.

" I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow." he said in an angry voice.

"Okay night."

I was not looking forward to what tomorrow might bring. I just hope it doesn't involve a hospital.

Please leave a review to tell me what you think(: I take all of the comments into consideration and they help me make my chapters better and don't worry there are more chapters to come. :D


End file.
